Stoping Nina
by wolfienjhoanfdwar
Summary: Title says it all. Slightly based of Nina leaving the show. Happy Ending! FABINA!


Fabian's POV

She was really going away. From England, Anubis House, Sibuna, her friends, us, me.

I don't blame her, she has to look after her Gran, she was her family, but I just wish she could stay, I love her.

This was it, she came toward me, tears streaming down her face, mine threatening to fall. She did nothing, but embraces me in a hug. She said nothing, yet everything.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too, forever." I reply.

"And always." She finishes.

That was the moment it really hit me. She was leaving, cases around her, and I was powerless, I couldn't do anything. So I was bracing myself for my death, because as soon as I can't see her, I will die. Because she's the only reason I live.

I slumped back inside after seeing her taxi go around the corner, Anubis House waving goodbye, all of us with tear-stained faces. We all knew it was going to go back the way it was, or very similar, she changed us all, and now it's going to change again, because she left.

"Fabian." On hearing my name I looked up, to see Amber, "Can't you do anything?"

"Amber, as much as I want to, I can't, she's gone. I would if I could." I answered, slumping my head back down. If only I had enough money I could-. I was cut off from my train of my thought by Amber, again, but she seemed to read my mind, she does that sometimes and it's freaky, like she does with my feelings, "But what about your Uncle Ade? Doesn't he have your money from your Aunt Julie? **(A/N: If you want to understand that read my story Fabian's Past.) **What about using that?" I thought for a moment, about the pros and con's, then left to call my Uncle.

**Fabian Bold **Uncle Ade Underlined 

"Hello? Rutter's Antiques, how may I help?" My Uncle Ade's voice rang through the phone.

**Hello? Uncle Ade? It's me, Fabian.**

Ah, Fabian, my favourite Nephew, how are you?

**Great, look I need Aunt Julie's money.**

Why, dear boy?

**Because of Nina, she's left, because of her Gran, she's ill, but I can use that money to keep them both over here, and you know the cure for saka. (A/N Made up.) You learnt in it in Egypt, right?**

Yes, OK. I'll get in contact with a few people and arrange Nina's Gran, while you take care of Nina, and I'll cancel her ticket.

**Thanks Uncle Ade, you're the best.**

Always am.

**Always will.** I finished the motto we came up with, then hung up the phone, raced to the common room, and yelled "Amber! I'm going to get Nina now!" She was with me within 2 seconds, and we ran to my car, that I got for my 17th birthday, a few months ago. I told her what's happening, and before we knew it we were at the airport.

"Gate B." I read of the ticket I got to pass security.

"There!" Amber screamed, as we ran towards the gate.

"Nina!" I called, over and over, "Nina Martin!" Moments later I heard a faint "Fabian?" So I followed my ears, and a minute later came face-to-face with the angel that is Nina Martin.

"Nina! Stop! Don't get on that plane! I love you!" I yell enveloping her in a hug.

"Fabian, I love you too." She cries as she sinks deeper into my chest. Amber squeals. "I can't get onto the plane; the man says my ticket is invalid." I pulled away, with Amber and me wearing matching smirks. "What did you do?"

I look at Amber, she nods, so I begin; "Well, you know, how I said about my Aunt Julie?" She nods, so I continue, "She left me a sum of money, when she-" My voice is breaking, so she puts her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers, it calms me as we walk towards my car, so I talk, "I used that money to cancel your ticket, because I and Anubis House don't want you to leave." She slaps my arm with her free hand. "Fabian! How could you? I'm meant to look after my Gran!" She scolds.

"I know, just come back to Anubis House for a little while, we want to say goodbye, Sibuna style." She softens up at this point and nods. "Good, because we've got a surprise." Again, Amber and I are wearing matching smirks, and she questioningly raises an eyebrow, and I quickly kiss her cheek, before focusing back on the road, while Amber and Nina start talking about the outfits Amber bought a few days ago. As we park next to Anubis House, I get Amber to blindfold Nina, and we walk into the house.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screams, as Amber un-blindfolds Nina.

"Gran?" She questions. All Evelyn (Nina's Gran first name) does is nod her head in my direction, as Nina turns to me, cocking an eyebrow, and giving me a look that says 'Explain!' So I do.

"I didn't use my Aunt Julie money to cancel your ticket; I used it to fly your Gran over here, to the best Egyptian doctor known, my Uncle Ade, and he cured her. And I bought you and your Gran a house near Uncle Ade's shop, so if it does happen again, but it probably won't, she can go to him, and you already know it's close to the school, and you like it, because you went with me to check it out, but I told you my Gran was moving there, when in fact it was yours. You can stay here. "

She jumped onto my waist and kissed my lips. Haven.

Then she went over to her Gran and hugged her, as I went to Uncle Ade, "Thanks, I owe you a lot."

"No, you don't, it was a great thing you used that money for, your Aunt would be proud. Plus, I told you and Nina were meant to be." He chuckles, and I smile/blush.

Nina comes back over to me and we kiss again, and while we do I unclip my guitar necklace and put it around her. "Thank you." She whispers, as I whisper back, "She would have loved to meet you now she can. Now you have a bit of me and my family where ever you go. Promise me you'll keep it on forever?"

"I promise." She whispers as we kiss again and I'm in haven or bliss. No, both.


End file.
